


Desert Heat

by dreaminbooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Gets a Crush, First Meetings, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Jabba the Hutt sends his two best bounty hunters out in the Desert to meet their new client.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 115





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> More darthfett, since I'm falling for those two.  
> I'm still working on the sequel for Some Comfort (and a bunch of miniatures) but this one just couldn't leave me be.  
> Thank you for all the Comments and Kudos!  
> Lots of Love!

Boba Fett didn't like surprises. They were to be expected in his profession, but his attitude didn't change a one bit. When Jabba told him to drop everything he was occupied with and rush to bloody desert, just to meet with a guy the Hutt found important, he was pissed. Not that he was up to something great. He just didn't like to be bossed around. Jabba might pay him, but he is no Master of his. He didn't forget to mention that during their talk, but Hutt's arguments smashed Boba's defence.  
  
Money. It was always about money. If that Sith Lord got angry and killed Jabba, it would be way harder for Boba to find such well paid jobs. Sometime he felt like a slave to those kriffing credits. He certainly felt like one now. His muscles struggling not to dig in the sand as he kept walking away from Slave I. The sun high in the sky, making his eyes water when he tried to look around. Whose idea was it to meet in the desert? Without coordinates. Was he supposed to just walk around until he passed out from exhaustion? Or just until Tusken Raiders take interest in him, like vultures circling a dying animal? Not that Fett planned on dying anytime soon.  
  
The sun kept heating up his helmet, and soon Boba felt droplets of sweat going down his face. He turned around to take a last look at Slave I. If the kriffing Jawas steal something from it, he'll be sure that someone pays for that, either Jabba or that Sith friend of his.  
  
He kept making his distance, his feet still struggling with the over dried soil. For a moment he thought about using a jetpack, but then his eyes finally spotted someone. He squinted, trying to make something out of the black figure standing in the distance. He quickened up his pace, forcing his muscles to go faster, just to have it over with. The closer he got, the more vivid the person's image was. Tall, very tall and just as broad, a piercing sound shot through the hot air and reached Fett.  
  
"Krrsantan" Fett greeted him, getting closer to the other bounty hunter "Waiting here? Jabba gave you the exact location?"  
  
The Wookiee growled something clearly agreeing, and Fett let out a shaky breath. Kriffing Hutt, obviously he liked some of his bounty hunters more than others. Boba couldn't help but wonder if his death out of exhaustion while trying to find the meeting place, would make Jabba even slightly distressed.  
  
"Gave you detail about the job too?" Krrsantan shook his head eagerly. At least that much of equality.  
  
He didn't know how long exactly they were standing out there. He felt some sort of pity for his friend, whose black fur focused the heat. The Wookiee however didn't seem to mind, trying to engage with the small talk Fett was providing.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years, a dark figure appeared on the horizon, causing both hunters to go stiff. They kept their eyes on the newcomer and their hands on blasters. Krrsantan gave a howl, informing Fett, that it was the man they were waiting for.  
  
"So Jabba did give you details" he muttered, clearly offended.  
  
The dark figure approached them. The mysterious man was making his way through the sand smoothly, almost like he was floating above the small grains. Fett couldn't help but stare. The Sith Lord, Darth Vader, as Boba found out when he pressed Jabba enough, oozed with power. His authority was making Boba want to just curl up and hide, but that's not how he was raised. That's why he tried to keep his gaze with the Sith, even though he had to tilt his head a little bit, another thing about Vader. He was tall, his height matching to Krrsantan's. He could easily look down on Boba, and maybe he was looking down on him just now. It was hard to tell since his face was covered with a black mask, matching the rest of his outfit.  
  
Black robes snuggled his muscled arms as an equally dark cape flowed behind him. Fett kept observing the man, who was currently standing in front of the two bounty hunters. Boba could hear his breathing, loud and clear, and he was taken aback. It sounded robotic, but then again machines didn't breath, he tried to make something out of this, when he heard the Sith speak.  
  
"I was informed, that you are the best bounty hunters, that Jabba the Hutt can provide" his voice was just as mechanic as his breathing. The low voice sent a chill down Boba's spine, but he kept his composure. Another thing struck him, not letting him focus on being intimidated. What exactly was 'provide' supposed to mean. They were no property of Jabbas, and he fought every urge to make a comment.  
  
"I guess we are" he just spat out, his voice tight as he kept reminding himself about the credits. If he pissed the Sith enough, he will take another bounty hunter and Boba needed money. There were few to many things on his ship that needed adjustments.  
  
Krrsantan stood silently, his arms crossed as he kept eyeing both men, clearly waiting for something to happen. They could like each other, but if the Sith Lord needed only one bounty hunter, Fett didn't suspect that the Wookiee would show him any mercy.  
  
"You guess?" out of all sudden the Sith seemed to be so close to him, that Fett almost backed away. His eyes catched a glimpse of a lightsaber at Vader's side, and he felt a shiver of disgust. He wondered if the Sith were just as wretched as Jedi, or was that simply impossible.  
  
The undeniable heat was making his head spin as he kept thinking about Sith's words. What did he want to hear? He looked at the Wookiee next to him, clearly his friend decided to leave all the talking to him as he stood frozen, like a carbonite statue.  
  
"I know" he hoped that was enough of an answer. Vader still loomed above him, his hands supported at his hips. Fett briefly glanced at his fingers, trying to spot how close they were to the saber, to see wheteher the Sith was posing a threat to him.  
  
The moment his gaze went down, he couldn't tear it away from the gloved hands. The man before him, reminded him of a Mandalorian. Dressed from head to toe, protecting his body and hiding his features. Boba felt a twich of interest at the present mystery. He couldn't help but wonder, about the other man's appearance, locked behind all those layers. He gulped and raised his head back, his visor meeting with the emotionless durasteel.  
  
When the Sith stepped away, Boba released a breath, he didn't know he was holding. He felt nauseous out of all sudden, and something was telling him it wasn't just from the heat.


	2. Vader does some thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader's thoughts on the feelings radiating of Fett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one shot at first, but I like to dig deeper into my stories. I'm planning to add a few more chapters to this, but we'll see how it goes. I wouldn't expect any slow burn, I like things to burn fast 🔥 😂

Quite a while passed since the first time Vader had borrowed Jabba's bounty hunters. They both did what they were hired for, the Wookiee being a bit faster with it, which did bring him ahead of Fett. On the other hand, Fett was way more interesting to Vader, he was able to keep Sith's attention to himself, which didn't happen fairly often. All because of the stupid crush he had developed. Stupid only in Vader's opinion for now, as the bounty hunter was clearly to entangled in his thoughts to see it. He would eventually, come to understanding that falling for a Sith Lord, who happened to be a half machine, and happened to be Darth Vader himself, was not the wisest of all ideas. Vader had to admit that the feelings Fett kept sending out in the Force were quite a surprise for him the first time he had sensed them. He was used to being respected, even more to being feared. Fondness, was something he wasn't pretty familiar with. What's worse, no matter how much he tried to intimidate the lunatic bounty hunter or to scare him off, it just didn't work. Quite the contrary, whenever he used his demanding tone or even made an attempt to show Fett his place, the other man seemed even more content with his situation. It was an impasse.

Since the said bounty hunter was the best one in the Galaxy (presumably), sending him away due to something as irrelevant as this was out of question. Besides, Vader still wasn't sure what exactly Fett wanted with him. He didn't make any attempts, never stepping out of the line, but his attitude did change around the Sith Lord. Vader had a hard time believing all the stories he had heard, passed on in hushed whispers. The officers kept grumbling how insolent and full of himself Fett was, that he acted like he owned the place. Yet, whenever Vader encountered him, the bounty hunter grew silent and rather unsure of himself. He kept toying with his gloves or the ridiculous trophy hair, which the Sith found rather disturbing.

Before he knew it, the amount of jobs he had for Fett kept growing. Sure, they were many more bounty hunters out there, ones he knew were more discreet than the one he insisted on hiring. Hell, even Krrsantan could do Fett's job with ease. Their encounters however, became a play of some sort for Vader, a rare amusement. He kept pushing and pushing, just to see how flustered Boba could get. He had many occasions to do so as Fett became a frequent guest on the Executor. Kept appearing every now and then to claim his credits. Officers usually paid the bounty hunter off, but it didn't mean that the Sith avoided him. He always made sure to stalk upon Boba whenever he was on board. Just now he saw him standing by the viewport, gaze unfocused as he glared in the space.

"Bounty hunter, I have heard you had completed your task" Fett jumped a little, and Vader chuckled inwardly. He wasn't going to get bored with this any time soon. It was a refreshing feeling, someone being actually happy to see him. The Force around Boba was always so bright and full of life, it left Vader craving for more.

"Yes, Lord Vader" his voice small.Boba clearly tried to keep his composure, hands already lacing together as he kept nervously playing with his fingers, which Vader definitely didn't find cute in any way "I'd already got paid and, uhm, I will be flying back on Tattooine now"

"Do stay, bounty hunter. I am certain that Jabba the Hutt can survive a few more days without you, and I might have another task for you, since you have done so well with the previous ones" He really didn't have any job for him. He started hiring Fett on even the smallest problems, ones that didn't even need solving, but the thought of letting the bounty hunter go, was making him uneasy. For no particular reason, he just didn't like the thought of Fett being back on mob boss' demand. His talents were worth much more than that.

"Really?" a bright spark appeared in Boba's voice, as he tried to process the thought of Vader being pleased with his job, and it sort of got to Vader's head, the joy of being able to brighten up Boba's aura even more. He didn't know that fondness could be that addictive.

"I really do value your work. We shall meet later and discuss the details, feel free to roam around the ship, bounty hunter" Fett nodded in a sly replacement for a bow, as he turned around and walked away, presumably towards the hangar, and Slave I.

Even though the invitation to sightseeing around the Executor was an honest proposition on Vader's side, he could understand Fett's preference to stick to familiar things. The Sith Lord caught himself looking at the distancing figure for a while too long. He had a hard time reminding himself that it was supposed to be just a play. It looked like Fett's feeling started to have too big of an impact on him, and this sort of thing never ended well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's a rather short one, but I hope it was okay to read. Let me know what you think guys, I love to hear your thoughts ❤️


	3. Of Feelings and Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fett tries to get things sorted out, and gets even more confused (and hurt additionally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might be slowly getting somewhere. As I had said, not a big fan of slow burns here, so you might expect some action soon (yes, I mean smut 😛)

Boba cursed silently as he tried to remember, when exactly his life became so twisted. Back in the day things were way easier. Sure, Jabba was a pain in the ass and often expected impossible things, but he was rather predictable. Vader on the other hand was not. The first time they had met, it's safe to say Boba was astonished. He still was, but now it forced him to question his own mentality. The Sith Lord was not a very stable man. He choked one of his captains for a thing so trivial it shouldn't even matter, and Fett saw it with his own eyes. He didn't really wonder whether it was rightful or not, the real question was why it didn't stop his insides from fluttering.

  
Boba had already learned that Vader was a man full of surprises, but one thing refused to leave his mind. Why the Sith kept hiring him.  
The first time they had met, he got the idea that cooperation with bounty hunters was a necessity for Vader. Boba believed his new client was cornered and needed someone to deal with his problems. But then he got another job, and another, and they just kept on coming. Some of them were so simple he barely needed to do anything.

  
Making sure the transport gets onboard unharmed? Would be interesting, if the transport was actually valuable and the route didn't count circa eighty meters. It was nice, though. To basically get money for free, but with time it started looking like Vader was providing for him in non-obvious way. It gave Boba a glimpse of hope, a tiny thought that maybe he wasn't the only one interested.

  
He didn't know anything about Vader's background or culture, but it was a possibility that the Sith was courting him. After all, he was showing his interest in Fett's work, kept giving him jobs that weren't hazardous and yet paid well for them. Now that he was thinking about it, it was obvious that Vader cared, but did he know that Boba cared? Cold sweat crept on his back, because what if Vader didn't know that he was interested, maybe he thought he had been imposing all this time.  
A nagging sound of an incoming call broke him out of his thoughts. His breath caught a little bit in his throat, when he saw Vader's figure.

"Bounty hunter" 

  
"Lord Vader" he greeted trying not to show how stressed he was. Whenever he talked with the Sith he got like this, his face heated and hands shaking.

"Meet my in my castle on Mustafar at once" he didn't seem to expect any response and Fett just knew he was screwed. He wasn't really good at romancing. He grew rather used to one-night stands. Did it mean much? Being invited to Sith Lord's home seemed like a big step. So maybe Vader did know that his efforts were not only noticed but also welcomed.

  
"I will be there as soon as I'm done with my bounty, here on Jakku. It won't be long, Lord Vader"

  
He was rather proud of himself. Even though his mind screamed at him to fly on Mustafar as fast as possible just, so he could throw himself to Vader's feet. He had shown Vader that he cares, but also that he wants to fulfill his duties first. Since Sith's courting was based on the bounties, it was surely important to do the jobs you were given.

  
"I will be awaiting your arrival" Since Vader sounded content, he must have done the right thing. A small smile curled his lips, for once in his life, things seemed to work out for him.

  
Now he only needed to deal with Rebellion's assassin, as Vader's admiral had described the target. And how hard could that be?

**

Very hard apparently. Fett cursed his own recklessness as he felt blood dripping out of him. Kriffing Rebels. He tried to take a look at his leg to see how bad the wound was. Everything was crimson red, he couldn't really see anything. He felt throbbing pain and a single tear went down his face making its way safely hidden beneath the helmet. Just then he felt his breath getting shorter. He was trying as hard as ever to take deep, healing breaths, but it was becoming harder with every step. Blood was dripping from the back of his thigh as well. Clearly walking in that heat was doing him any better, he didn't really think it through. Hundreds of bounties, and yet he let some pitiful officer blast his leg open. The only positive aspect of this, was that he had managed to deal with the target.

  
"He's here my Lord" he saw figures in the blasting sun and heard their voices, but he wasn't sure if they were even real. Maybe his brain wanted him to die peacefully with hope on his mind. He blinked, which really felt like a second, and saw two white helmets scanning his face.

  
"Take him to the ship" he was so relieved to hear that robotic voice along with the symmetrical breathing. The troopers however seemed even to eager to follow their orders. They grabbed Fett, and he just howled, the sharp pain blinding him when they placed him on his punctured leg. "Unharmed" the Sith added clearly displeased with their actions.

  
It was kind of funny. How they always bumped into each other on deserts. Once again Vader looked surreal, his black clothing standing out from the surroundings. They were looking straight at each other, and even though Sith's face was covered as usual, he could feel hat stare drilling straight to his core. Boba tore his gaze away when one of the stormtroopers laid his hand on his shoulder, gripping hard, trying to help him take another step.

  
"The assasin?"

  
"Dead" Fett grumbled, a little offended. Yes, he might have made a mistake, letting himself toy with the target instead of making it a nice, straight kill, but he was not incompetent.

  
He took a moment they were passing Vader, and decided to look at him once more. He seemed cool and composed as ever, but Boba felt something was amiss. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, Lord Vader. Was kind of hard to get to the ship with a torn leg" It was true, but he did try. He even got pretty far with it, but it must have taken a lot of time. Boba didn't feel content with breaking this peculiar silence, but he needed to say something, to see whether he was imagining things. It only assured him, that something really was on Vader's mind. The Sith, who was always so cocky around him, now just stood silently, like if he was in a deep thought.

  
"We have a medic aboard. He'll look at your wound" a sharp turn, and with steady pace he was already walking away.

  
"And my ship?"

  
"I am sure you will be able to fly it once Bacta is applied on the wound" he didn't even stop, but there was something in his tone, a certain tightness, and in that brief moment, Fett felt like he knew exactly what was the deal here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader is worried or extra worried? Might be both 💞


	4. Romancing of Some Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be time to talk, but getting into action is apparently easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**  
> They don't really get extra crazy, but it's still much for them.
> 
> I used the concept of 'lube in form of pills' here. I have seen this in a few SW fanfics so far, and I really liked it. Just a little disclaimer that the idea is not mine. 😊

As nice as it was to finally take a break, to rest properly in a large and soft bed, it became somehow disturbing for the bounty hunter. He thought that Vader wanted something from him. He had requested his presence on Mustafar as if he had a purpose for it. And yet, Fett had already spent a week in the large castle, a whole week, and not a single job was given to him. He wandered around the halls, engaged with talking to the Sith. Hell, he even found time for a little sightseeing outside, which almost melted his skin, but still proved itself to be an adventure of some kind.

  
They danced around each other, talking about nothing in particular, but Fett knew it couldn't just keep going. He had a really hard time acting casually around the Sith Lord. He decided to finally act, and there was no better way to do this than cornering someone. Finding Vader wasn't that hard, he caught him standing by the window, looking outside on the lava surrounding the castle.

  
"Bounty hunter" The Sith had always noticed his presence, there was no point in even trying to sneak up on him "Something on your mind"  
It wasn't a question at all, Vader pretty rarely asked questions, he liked to notice things. Honestly, Boba was quite astonished by the amount of things he had learned about the man in that short period of time.

  
"Yes, I was wondering about the purpose of my visit here" there was no point in going around the bush with this one. Especially that Vader seemed to constantly use this Force of his "I was actually thinking about going back on Tatooine. I'm really flattered by the invitation my Lord, but I wouldn't want to outstay my welcome"

  
"No such thing will happen, bounty hunter. Your presence here is not disturbing at all" Boba smiled inwardly. It was always such a warming feeling for him to know that Vader didn't treat him just like a business partner "It is your thoughts however, that are very confusing to me"

  
That made Boba freeze. Thoughts? He knew Vader could feel his emotions, more or less. So he at least tried to keep them at bay, but he didn't think it was that detailed. That it was possible for Vader to _know_.

  
"What thought exactly?" he needed to find out, because if Vader really knew about his feelings, and didn't kill him yet, what's more important still decided to have him as guest, it could mean that he didn't actually mind. That maybe he really was courting him through all this time, and Boba didn't just make it up to cheer himself up.

  
"This affection you have" Vader made a move with his hand, as though it was standing beside Boba "The lust" it came out a bit more punctured than one would think necessary. For the bounty hunter it was a clear green light.

  
"Oh yes? And what do you think about it?" he made a daring move towards the Sith, standing directly in his personal space now.

  
"The real question is what I'm going to do about this" Fett had to tilt his head back in order to look Vader in the eyes, or at least where his eyes were under the mask. It really struck him, that the Sith never took it of. It came to a point where Boba started questioning Vader's ability to take it off.

  
"And you came up with any ideas?" his hands reached up, resting around the taller's man neck.

  
"A few"

The speed of this whole situation really struck Fett, in mere seconds he had been lifted up, his legs wrapping around Vader's waist. The Sith made a fast stroll down the corridor blasting all the door open with the Force. It was that kind of rush.  
They made it to the first room with any kind of furniture. Bounty hunter had never seen it before, but he had other things on his mind now, and thinking about the amount of rooms in the castle was the last one of them.

  
Vader placed him back on the ground, and seemed more composed once more "Are you sure about this?" a whiny 'yes' as Fett continued to roam his hands around Vader's body  
"The wound on your leg can tear open" a poor excuse to be honest, but he made it sound important. Like he had really thought about it, even though Boba's leg was in a perfect condition now. Bacta had healed it days ago.

  
"You could tear something else open"

  
"Don't be vulgar, bounty hunter" his tone strict, but Fett had witnessed Vader's temper tantrums before. He certainly wasn't angry now.

  
"Oh, we are using nicknames. Fine with my, my Lord" Boba's purr accompanied by his hands wrapping around Sith's neck, resting fully on his shoulders. They were even closer now, their helmets practically touching.

  
"You don't know what you are asking for" it didn't sound convincing at all, to Fett's ears it sounded a lot like a provocation.

  
"Enlighten me" It was a mere whisper now, as his hands slid down Sith's back.

  
Apparently it broke whatever restrains Vader still possessed as he jumped straight into undoing Boba's chest plate. It met the floor with a loud thump, making the bounty hunter let out a pleased chuckle at the sudden change in Sith's attitude. The claps of Fett's armor kept being unfastened, as Vader's strong hands kept pushing him towards the couch. Not the most comfortable choice, but he didn't see any bed nearby, and he wouldn't risk going anywhere now. Not with the possibility of Vader changing his mind. Besides, he had done all kinds of thing in all kinds of places, couch seemed like a luxury anyway.

  
He scanned Vaders body, to see where his armor could be unfastened, but he did not see any sort of possible way to take the black metal off. The Sith on the other hand didn't waste a second. By the time they made it to the couch Boba had already been undressed from his armor, his butt colliding with the soft cushions. The only thing covering his body now, were the gray pilot suit, and the Beskar helmet.

  
"Don't think you need some catching up?" his hand motioned carelessly toward Vader's suit.

  
"Pay it no mind" his tone carried a slight note of irritation, so Boba dropped the subject. Whatever made the Sith happy. A delicate touch on his helmet as the gloved hand caressed Beskar "You want to keep it?"

  
A second of consideration. It wasn't that important for him to cover his face, he had never sworn to the Mandalorian creed, and yet he found himself nodding after a short while "If it doesn't make you a difference" he shrugged, once again feeling insecure in Vader's presence. Maybe he just didn't want to break the atmosphere of secrecy. After all, he didn't get to see Sith's face either.

  
He got so caught up in his head that he almost missed the smooth and comforting feeling of the leather caressing his abs. He looked down and noted with a hint of surprise that Vader had already managed to unzip his gray pilot suit, and stopped to admire hunter's muscled body.

  
Boba just laid back, his shoulder blades meeting the soft material of the couch as he shamelessly sprawled himself out in Vader's view "Like what you see?"  
It earned him another caress, this time both of Sith's hand slid along his waist. He stopped at the hips, gripping them in a harder manner.

  
"And what do you think?" a soft amusement could be heard in Vader's tone. He still kept Boba pinned in place with the steel-hard grip on his hip bones.

  
"I think that you should get to the business" his hands wandered to Vader's mask, fingers ghosting around the durasteel. Boba chuckled when his body got dragged down, losing the support he got from resting on the back of the couch.

Sith dragged Fett's pilot suit all the way down, exposing his now fully naked form. The bounty hunter was laid out, his upper body resting in the sofa, as his legs wriggled trying to take as much support as the floor could give him. He moaned in surprise when Vader's strong fingers gripped his inner thighs forcing his legs open.

  
His face involuntarily blushed at the feeling of utter exposure, but he didn't even have a moment to absorb this feeling. A noticeable squeeze on his dick made him stop thinking completely. To this moment he had been sure that he was as hard as he could be, apparently not.

  
Vader flexed his free hand in the air, and a package flew right into it. Fett rolled his eyes at the sight. How would Sith and Jedi manage without the Force?  
Soon enough, a small pill was placed in his hand. Vader squished his fingers together, clearly wanting him to secure the small object. Then he just moved away to tug his cape off. Boba was about to comment on the inconvenient pause in their actions, but he felt the pill dissolving due to his body heat. Lube.

  
He mentally thanked the man for being thoughtful. Surely the rub of dry leather glove on his equally unmoisturized skin wouldn't be too pleasant. Just as though Vader kept the track of time, he took Fett's fist away from the couch, and guided it straight to bounty hunter's cock. Boba didn't need any further encouragement. He spread the jelly substance on his shaft, not really sure if he was supposed to make a show of it. They were in kind of rush earlier. Clearly he shouldn't take too long. He looked up, noticing that Vader just stood there, and watched him. A bit creepy if you ask him.

  
"Could you sit down? Or at least…" his voice abruptly stopped when Vader stood even straighter up, looking down at the bounty hunter, who was currently flushed and sprawled on the couch.

  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sith asked mimicking some sort of concern, but his tone clearly showed a poorly hidden amusement.

  
Fett rolled his eyes, and decided not to answer. Instead, he reached of his hands towards Vader, making him react on the spot. The Sith leaned down, his helmet practically colliding with the Beskar one. He quickly plopped down next to Fett, and with a swift movement dragged him onto his lap. The bounty hunter yelped in surprise, his hands trying to stead himself by grabbing on Vader's shoulders.

  
Boba's shaky breath very soon turned into a long moan as the Sith moved his fingers loosely around his dick. Another gloved hand gripped his tanned hip in a crushing manner preventing him from bucking his hips. Fett made a little disappointed sound in the back of his throat, but decided to let Vader play if he wanted to. Apparently he liked to dominate in bed, starting from staying fully dressed and looking down at him like he was some kind of a bitch ready for taking.

Vader looked rather unbothered as he was moving up and down Boba's shaft, now in a more fitting grip. The Sith moved his thumb over the head making the bounty hunter let out a shaky breath. His second hand left Fett's hip just to move on his back, and then down to cup his ass. Now that nothing was stopping his movements, Boba eagerly bucked his hips forward which earned him a strong slap on the ass cheek. He chuckled a bit and leaned further into Siths body, making the access to his backside easier.

  
He moaned obscenely at the feeling of Vader's thumb pressing pill of lube inside the tight heat of his ass. It started dissolving rather fast. Boba could feel a faint trickle of it going down his thigh. The Sith laid his hand back down, resting it on bounty hunter's tail bone.

  
"Still sure you want to do this?" 

Boba just rolled his hips again, letting out yet another shaky breath "Yes, just get on with it"

  
He shouldn't have said that. He wasn't prepared for the two fingers that literally breached his hole. A pathetic whine came out of his mouth, when Vader made another stroke on his dick, now accompanied by the ramming of his fingers inside him. The Sith pressed in Boba's prostate, fingers curling, making his lover's leg shake.

  
The bounty hunter kept trying to spread his thighs even further, raw need clouding his thoughts. It seemed Vader was pleased with his reactions, he kept the smaller man close. Arm wrapped around his waist as he kept probing inside his hole, scissoring his fingers.

  
Fett's breath was shaky now, as he tried to keep himself from falling over the edge. It wasn't fairly easy with the pace that Vader threw on him, but he managed to keep on trying. Boba wasn't really sure what the Sith's plans were. He didn't even get out of his clothes, which probably meant they weren't going further than this. "Another, come on"

  
"Very impatient for a bounty hunter" Vader commented, but still added the third finger.

  
"At least I don't waist time. That's why you hire me" Boba himself was surprised that he was able to put together anything logical sentence. The bliss feeling of the leather coated fingers moving rhythmically inside him, together with the slick movement on his cock, was really making it hard.

  
Boba couldn't keep his grunts down anymore. He gripped his fingers harder, not paying any attention to the fact that his knuckles were already white from the sheer force he used to do that. " _Kriff_ , I'm close" he growled in a form of warning.

  
"Come on then" was the only answer he got.

  
That and a more frantic pace in which Vader's fingers rammed inside his hole. Boba made a choked nose as his head got thrown back. His whole body stilled as his climax hit with a full force. The Sith let him ride it out, continuing his movements, but in a more delicate way, without the urgent pace.

  
Finally, his fingers had withdrawn, and the bounty hunter could take a break. He vaguely noticed the white stains on Vader's clothes, and hoped that the other man didn't mind. What happened later, Boba didn't really recall, his head still clouded. 

Next thing he knew, he had found himself laying down on the couch, his body trying to regain some strength. There were absolutely no traces of their sexual activities. If not for the fact that Vader was still sitting beside him, he could have believed it was all just a dream. Using the fact that the Sith was so near, he stuffed his head in the black material covering Vader's thighs.

  
"I think I might stay a while longer" Boba's voice was still husky.

  
He didn't hear any response, just felt as Vader caressed his still naked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they talk about feelings much? Not really.  
> Should they? Definitely.
> 
> It took me some time to write, as I had struggled with a huge writer's block. I hope it's not that bad (especially that I'm still new to writing smut) 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for this story, so we'll see where it leads me. I'm planning to end this once their relationship gets a little more official. Lots of Love guys! 😘


	5. Disruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba pays a little visit to the Sith Lord. People like to disturb them, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to write as I'm visiting my sister at the moment, but I did my best. I hope you guys like it! 💕

As much as Boba loved to spend time with the Sith Lord, he was also a professionalist. A professionalist with a reputation, and he couldn't just stick around on Mustafar. So after few rushed conversations and brief touches he flew Slave I straight back to Jabba's Palace, before the Hutt could start complaining even more than he already had.

  
However, it didn't mean he wouldn't use the first opportunity to run back to Vader. One message from the Sith Lord to a certain mob boss from Tatooine, and Fett has been sent back on the Executor.  
He paced in circles around Vader's private quarters waiting for the other man to finally appear. They hadn't seen each other yet, Vader was busy talking with the Emperor for ages now. He didn't even come to greet him in the Hangar, as he had promised before.

Finally the door slid open, and a heavy breathing filled the silence. Fett sighed with relief, he was slowly getting bored with sitting around doing nothing. The bounty hunter shot up from his spot, straight into Sith's personal space.

  
"How was the Emperor?" Boba's hands sliding down the helmet towards the nape of his lovers neck.

  
"Per usual. I'm sure your stories will be more interesting. What were you up to?"

  
"Done some shitty jobs, hunted a few rebels, blew some things up..."

  
He stopped talking, feeling as Vader stiffened. The Sith was looking back at the door, clearly sensing something.

"What is it Commander?" a bark so venomous, it had almost made Boba shudder.

  
"Um, my Lord. Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to speak to you. He... I mean Grand Moff said it was urgent" the soldier's voice could be barely heard through the door, but the message has been delivered. Boba rolled his eyes, his hands dropping from Vader's shoulders. The Sith seemed displeased with the outcome too. His head turning from the bounty hunter to the door.

  
"Go" Fett just groaned "I will occupy myself" that made Vader nod, his cape floating in the air as he made a stroll towards the door.

So here he was. On his one once again, but he didn't intend to just wait for the Sith to appear. He had done enough of that for one day. Taking a trip around the ship wasn't exactly what Boba had planned for his visit, but it would have to do.

He passed dozens of people, and couldn't help but wonder if Vader actually knew all of them. Judging by the frequency of replacing the dead ones, he probably didn't even bother.  
  
"Bounty hunter, a minute" a voice rang out from one of the offices, stopping Fett's reflections. Boba's head snapped to the direction of the sound, as he cautiously approached the room. It was a regular office space, with just one man inside. Neat, dark uniform, and a Captain tag. The other man didn't even give Boba time to ask what was it about, as he started his rambling.

"We need to discuss your income. The Empire runs a record of all payments that happen aboard all facilities. It happens that I'm in charge of the finances here, aboard the Executor" Fett wasn't sure whether he should congratulate the man, so he just nodded in acknowledgment.

  
"So, we I will have to ask for all of your personal information, the stakes of your payment, mission reports..."

  
"Reports?" he cut in, causing the Captain to snap his head up.

  
"Is that a problem?" it wasn't technically a problem. Apart from the fact that Boba had never, ever given a report to anyone. He didn't make reports. Hell, he barely remembered how he had managed to close most of his bounties. It often required uncommon methods, ones that no one would like to share.

  
Besides, most of the highly paid jobs Vader had given him were ridiculous. No way he could just describe them, and pretend they were actually worth the money he got from them. He didn't even care if it was a problem for the Empire, he cared because it could be a problem for Vader. Certainly wasting Imperial money on providing for a bounty hunter could not be fondly taken "I can't give my reports to anyone"

  
"Why's that?"

  
"The code" one that he had just made up "I can only give my report to the person that hired me. In this case Lord Vader"

  
"Is that so? I'm afraid you will have to break this code of yours" the officer looked unbothered, like he had known already, and it made Boba slightly uneasy. He crossed his arms looking down on Fett, clearly trying to intimidate him.

  
"You don't look like Lord Vader to me, and I won't report to anyone else"

  
"I think you are forgetting bounty hunter, that it is the Empire that had hired you. I strongly advise for you to start showing respect towards its officers"

  
"Or what?" He was honestly curious to know what exactly did the officer have in stock for him.

  
He didn't see the blow coming and it was actually his own fault. Jango had always told him to have a clear head, to stay aware of his surroundings. Boba was so focused on the conversation, that he didn't even expect anything to happen.

The Captain kicked his boot in a graceful motion, straight into Fett's calf. More precisely to the side of it, causing Boba to scramble down, loosing his leverage. He dropped down, causing a loud thump.  
"You _kriffin_..." Boba jumped back on his feet, and bounced on the officer, knocking them both down. He didn't care anymore. He won't let himself be tossed around by anyone.

  
The man trashed his fingers trying to throw Fett off, but the bounty hunter was holding like a vice. His knees pressed hard against the other mans hips as he tried to punch the man square in the face."You think you're so clever, bounty hunter?"

The Captain still tried to knock him off, but his hands changed their position. Boba didn't even know when they went straight to his neck, secured only by the pilot suit he wore underneath. The officer gripped Fett's tender flesh in such a crushing manner that all Boba could do was wheeze, his legs trying to push him up, as his hands started scratching on officers face.

  
It hit Fett how dangerously stupid it was for him not to protect his throat more. He should think about an improvement to this, once he deals with the Captain. The said man wasted no time. He jumped up pushing himself forward, changing their positions. His hands were still tied to Boba's neck, holding him in place. Fett took the occasion and bumped his knee in officers crotch. They untangled, the Captain falling back, wincing, and the bounty hunter trying to catch his breath, coughing his lungs out, tears going down his face.

  
He snarled like a wounded animal and jolted forward to attack the still confused man, but he was unable to move. His body fought with the invisible restrains as the Captain rose up in the air, literally. He gripped on the air, his neck strained as only half choked sobs left his mouth. It suddenly made a lot of sense, and Boba's face shot towards the doorh The moment his eyes locked with Vader's, the Captain dropped dead to the floor.

  
"What was it about?" the Sith asked casually, as though he hadn't just killed a man, over nothing apparently. Fett wriggled, and felt his body being freed in response. He tried scrambling back up, his hand rose up, stopping Vader from helping him up. He wasn't fragile, he was a know bounty hunter.

  
"We had different working methods" his voice was still rough from the harsh treatment his throat had got. The Sith still lured above him, like though he was scanning him for injuries.

  
"A cunning way to reconcile them"

  
"Was that really necessary?" he motioned towards the now unmoving Captain, and Vader didn't even look in the direction. His eyes were glued to the smaller man.

  
"I know you would have beaten him, but it was a faster method" Boba just groaned. Was Vader serious? He decided to just drop the subject. He had seen enough of dead officers to know that there was no point explaining to the Sith why exactly he shouldn't kill them.

  
"They are all replaceable" Vader's voice broke the silence, and Fett cursed this wretched Force that allowed the other man to dive into his thoughts "You are not"

  
Once again the Sith knew exactly what to say. It made Boba's insides flutter in just the right way as he contemplated whether 'thank you' was a suitable response to a gift such as murdered person. He had some dignity, and decided to remain silent. It was no good, indulging Vader's killing sprees.

  
He did like it in a way though, the security of the Sith Lord having his back, of someone caring. He felt protected, perhaps for the first time in years. Not that he would admit that. Even though Vader probably knew already, judging by the way his posture softened and his hand reached towards Boba.

"Come on, bounty hunter. I made sure we will not be disturbed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys start romancing 😋


	6. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba wants to take things further, but is he the only one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the delaaaaay!! I'm so sorry for the long pause, but I moved to college, and it took me some time to get used to the new situation. Now that I have most things under control, I can freely write once again! Many thanks to everyone out there who kept waiting. As a small gift, and an additional apology for the delay I'm throwing in smut. Beware. 👀
> 
> *SMUT WARNING*

Boba decided to stay on the Executor a little while longer. Not like Jabba will die without him. Sure, the mob boss kept calling his comlink every now and then, but he wouldn't dare to snatch Fett away. Not as long as he stayed on Vader's ship. Fortunately for him, Jabba dreaded the Sith. 

Fett was sitting in Vader's private quarters, per usual. There wasn't really much for him to do on the ship. Then again, he didn't mind this small break. At least he could work more on his relationship with Vader. He even stopped wearing his helmet around the Sith Lord in order to encourage him to open up a little about himself. It wasn't quite working out, but he needed to make the best of this opportunity. Not like he'll stay here forever. 

His head snatched up, from where he was sitting on the couch, when Vader stormed in the room. The bounty hunter immediately rose up, his hands meeting Sith's shoulders. Vader's hand started roaming around his body. It was a new routine for them, this kind of warm greeting. Yet, he felt like something was off.

The Sith Lord seemed to be in a foul mood. Fett couldn't see his face, but he could feel it. The tension in his body, the uncertainty in his movements. He wanted to say something comforting, to light the mood up, but he wasn't really good at it. He could offer a different kind of comfort however, one that would hopefully bring them to another level.

"Can I blow you?"

"You don't mean it" Vader didn't miss a beat. His voice was steady as always. As the leather gloved hands continued their journey around bounty hunter's body.

"I think I know what I mean. You need some motivation? I can beg if that's what you want" it was true, he could do that. He was tired of this game of secrecy Vader was playing. If he was a control freak, and needed Fett to crawl at his feet in order to show some devotion, he will get that.

"That won't be necessary" strong fingers started unlacing Fett's armor. "It's not happening either way" There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. One more push, and he could agree, or get mad. Boba was willing to take chances.

"No need to be shy, nothing I haven't seen before" his tone was serious, gaze locked with Sith's mask, and somehow this seriousness made Vader huff a little laugh.

"You would be surprised" a ditch of amusement appeared in Sith's tone, as his hand kept pushing Fett down on the couch. The moment he heard Boba wanted to say something more, he silenced him by a dismissive hand wave.

Fett shrugged. He wanted to drop the subject, he really did. But he just couldn't. Right now his only desire was for Vader to engage emotionally, or rather physically. His hands started wandering around Sith's back, caressing the soft material covering his body. Vader kept tugging his armor plates off. He took a daring move, his hands going up Vader's thighs.

"I would prefer it if you didn't"

"Come on, what do you have there, a tentacle dick? Because that would be fun, honestly"

"My body has been damaged, severely during a fight. My skin is burned, all over" There it was. The question, that Boba has been asking himself since he met the Sith. The explanation for his bizarre outfit. Not really what he expected.

"And that's it?" Vader stared at the bounty hunter dumbfounded, not really sure whether he should respond in any way "Kriff, I really started to think there's some kind of abomination in here" his hand ghosting around the plate securing Sith's crotch.

He planned to move as fast as possible, before the other man starts protesting. He quickly escaped from underneath the Sith and pushed him on the couch. Then he went through the struggle of getting Vader's quite hard shaft out of his pants. Fett even braced himself for the view. He couldn't forget that his helmet was off. One surprised look on his face, and he might never be able to convince the Sith, that he doesn't care about what's in his pants.

Truth be told, he was kind of disappointed by Vader's exaggerations. Yes, his dick was scarred, and rather big, which didn't make Fett unhappy. Honestly he saw worse dicks than this one, Bossk's one for example. Sith's one was as normal, as any other. Boba gave it a testing lick over the whole length. It made Vader shudder slightly under his touch.

"Can you cum, I mean... You know" why did he feel nervous out of all sudden was beyond him. It was his idea after all. Then again, it was the first time the Sith let himself be vulnerable with him, and it seemed like a huge step.

"I'm not really sure"

"Guess I'll have to find out" Boba had the nerve to wink at him, before he swallowed mostly his whole lengthy, cheeks hollowing as he moved backwards.

He made sure not to scrape Vader's dick with his teeth. He wasn't really sure how sensitive the scars were, and the last thing he wanted was for Sith to be uncomfortable. Especially that the main reason why they were in this situation, was his attempt to lighten up Vader's mood.

So he really did put an effort in this. Still the Sith didn't seem relaxed, more like he was ready to get up and leave any second. So Boba moved his hands on his thighs, squeezing them in a comforting manner as he continued his work. With the lack of expression on Sith's face it was hard for Fett to focus. He didn't know whether he was doing good or perhaps quite the contrary.

He squeezed Vader's dick deeper in his throat, and shot him a questioning look. The Sith seemed to catch the hint, as his hand travelled to Boba's hair, going through it. It was a start. At least he wasn't as tense as before, clearly starting to accept the fact that Fett might actually want to do this. That perhaps scarred skin is not as terrible as he had grown to believe.

They were going for some time now. Vader's breath was as steady as always but the grip on Fett's scalp grew harder. He was now tugging bounty hunter's head forward and back at the pace he found acceptable. Boba was fine with that, really. As long as Vader didn't pluck his hair out. He focused on moving his tounge and keeping his cheeks sucked in. Shooting the Sith innocent glances from where he was kneeling on the floor. He could tell that the Sith was getting close. His moves were sharper, and much faster. He even started bucking his hips out, which only pushed his dick even further in Fett's throat.

A harder tug on his hair, as Fett's face was shoved in the black material covering Sith's naval. With another shallow move, he grunted keeping the bounty hunter's head close to his body. Fett could feel warm load traveling down his throat, and the way it closed in a slight panic. He gripped Vadre's hips, not sure himself whether he sought comfort or just wanted to get away. Slight chokes breaking out of him. It snapped Sith out of his post orgasmic haze. He slowly withdrawn from Boba's mouth, Fett smiling at him like a drugged person. Saliva trickling down his chin, as he tried to regain his normal breathing, small coughs still leaving his throat. Vader looked down at him, hand caressing his chick, then going down to wipe his face clean.

"Any feedback?" Fett's voice was rough and warm. Pure adoration visible in his eyes and in the Force surrounding him.

Vader could feel his heart clench at the sight. He was damned, and he knew it. No way he'll ever be able to let him go. Attachment was a huge mistake, one he had already done in the past. Yet, here he was, with so many things he wanted to say. He mainly wanted to chase the bounty hunter away, before he had a chance to ruin his peace, the life he tried to live. Somehow, the only thing he managed to choke out was bound to ruin this peace.

"Stay with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going somewhere. Somewhere serious, but there's a slight spoiler in the title.
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the Kudos and comments. Lots of Love! ❤️


	7. One Big Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tough, before they can get even better.

There were very few things that could make Boba feel genuinely hurt. He was used to befriending rough people, that had no problem with vocalizing their disapproval. As a bounty hunter he was often looked down on. Only due to his father's advices, and his own hard work, people started respecting him. Mainly, because he always closed his deals. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case this time. That mission was a complete failure from the very beginning. He went after false clues and happened to be on a completely different planet, chasing some random bandits that had no connection whatsoever to the Rebellion.

He finally came back on the Executor, scratched and bruised, but he made it. First, he stumbled upon a General, who just shook his head, not even commenting on the lack of progress. He probably expected Vader to comment enough for both of them. So Fett went on, now giving the exact same words to the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected from the Sith. Vader hadn't given him any actual bounties since he stayed on the ship, so it has been a while since they had a real, business conversation. Whatever he expected, it wasn't even close to what he actually heard.

"It seems to me, that private affairs started to interfere with your missions. You are not focused on your work" it wasn't the talk Boba usually got and it made him feel uneasy.

True, it wasn't his best mission, but if Vader's officers, started giving him some genuinely believable information, he would at least know where to start. Right now he was on his own, chasing after every trait they got, verified or not.

"I am most displeased with you, bounty hunter" that struck Boba deep, clawed at his heart. Vader knew exactly, how much it meant to him to be praised, respected. He knew, and he chose to use it against him.

Boba squeezed his eyes, ignoring the dull ache he felt. Instead, he tried to regain his composure, straightening his back, arms at his sides.

"I can assure it won't happen again, Lord Vader" his voice was so cold and emotionless that he himself was surprised. 

Vader too seemed taken aback, clearly not expecting that his words will have such an impact on the bounty hunter. Boba could swear that the Sith made a move towards him, probably trying to make this whole situation less devastating, but Fett couldn't be sure about that. He couldn't see properly because the moment, he said those words, he was already walking away. 

_Kriff_ , where should he go from now. He practically lived on the Executor now, after all Vader had asked him to. And now? Should he pack and leave? Boba didn't know much about relationships, but moving out seemed a bit dramatic. It was hard to say what Vader actually meant, and in what way. Was he displeased as a client or in general? 

"Bounty hunter"

"What?" Boba snapped at the Stormtrooper who dared to stop his train of thought. 

"I have a job for you" 

"I don't work for free" especially if he's going to need money for fuel in case the Sith actually kicks him out.

"I know, I have credits"

"So, what's the job?" he asked genuinely interested. It was the first time a stormtrooper asked him for help. Usually the Generals had something for him.

"We're attacking a Rebel base, and we might use your help"

"And that's it?" it did seem like easy money, besides if he could get his hands on one of the Rebels, maybe they would share some information. He would give Vader some time to cool down, and possibly gain the information he needed. It was a clear win-win. "Yeah, I can do that"

He couldn't do that. As it turned out, his new client forgot to mention at least few valid information. Like the fact that he only had a one squad for this mission, or that the Rebel base was fully operational, with droids, ships, and dozens of people. Suddenly it became clear, why the commander was willing to give his money away to a bounty hunter.

They were currently cramped in a small building across the base. They flew here with one small ship, that most likely had already caught Rebels attention. It was a matter of time before someone discovers them, and the element of surprise was all they had left.

"It won't be easy" he prayed for the commander to just call of the attack or to call for backup. There was no way they could do this alone. The man just hummed in agreement but said nothing otherwise. He just pointed towards two scouttroopers, and they rushed to his side.

"We need to know how many are there" they nodded eagerly and rushed upstairs, towards the attic.

Boba could feel his weariness getting the best of him. How long have they been here? It was starting to get dark, so long enough.

"We should wait with the attack until the nighttime" Fett said as he slumped down by the wall the Commander looked at him briefly.

"We will, but we should prepare ourselves for what we will encounter there" he clearly wanted to say something more his beeping comlink interrupted him "It's the General. Apparently we are taking too much time. They want us to attack immediately"

"Immediately? It's a suicide, we shouldn't be attacking those wretched Rebels at all!" There was no point hiding it any more. They all knew it, this was no mission for one squad of stormtroopers, this was ridiculous.

"Any ideas? Anyone?" the Commander apparently lost his cool.

"We'll do it my way" Boba had enough of this, they needed to start acting, before the suspense kills him "You cover me from the roof, no matter if they hit me, or you hit me, just keep shooting. I'll try to bribe in, it'll keep them busy. They'll focus on me and you run in, we shoot everything that moves, and we go to a _kriffing_ cantina and drink till the very morning" By the time he had finished talking, the scout troopers came back. Of course the news had to be bad.

"They are hiding inside the building, it's hard to say how many of them are there, but around sixty to seventy people, and few droids"

"Military droids?"

"Yes, sir" if Boba had any hopes for this whole mission to work out in the slightest, he just lost them "There's more sir. They're planing on something. They keep aiming at the building but I think they want to start negotiating, a smaller group started to gather"

"Negotiating or attacking" Commander bit out. Boba got up and nodded at the man, they hurried away from the soldiers to talk things through.

"We both know that they won't be negotiating" the bounty hunter said as he ran his hand over the metal helmet just like would through his hair "They will slaughter us right here and know. I have great respect for your men, but they are just troopers and the Rebellion won't take them as hostages" the Commander nodded in agreement but said nothing, clearly prepared for his fate.

Well, Boba wasn't prepared for that, and he didn't plan on it. He won't fail again.

"New plan, you find a way out, a back door, window, jump off the roof if you have to, but get everybody out. I will start negotiations, the Rebels aren't very fond of me, they will be happy to smash my ego and take me as a prisoner"

"I don't think it's a very good idea"

"It's our best option and your only chance. Get out of here, back to the base, tell them it was an ambush and tell them that Boba Fett kindly asks them to stop sending their people to a certain death"

He didn't wait for any response just walked towards the door. One last look around the room to make sure that everybody knew about the plan, from what he had heard they planned to evacuate thought the attic window that was situated behind the building. Good, the Rebels won't see them.

"The moment I get through that door, run"

"Fett..." he looked back on the Commander "Thank you"

"You'll thank me with credits, once we meet again"

Fett braced himself and took a deep breath. That much of drinking in cantina, unless the Rebellion provided drinks in the cells. He bounced on his feet and finally went out. He made one step, and immediately took a hit. He raised his hands up praying for their merciful attitude.

"I give up, don't shoot" he shouted. Apparently one of them was deaf, since he shot a blaster right next to his head, thankfully his aim wasn't very good.

He couldn't help but wonder about the squad, did they manage to escape already? He kept his hands up waiting for something to happen, anything. And then he heard that voice, that smug bastard, truly? Did he have to give up to him out of all people?

"Drop your weapons on the ground Fett" _kriffing_ Han Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is a little bit messy (and blurry), but it's somewhere between Episode IV and V. So, Boba knows Han, Han works for the Rebellion, but there's no bounty for him yet 😛
> 
> A few more chapters to go guys! Thank you for all your comments, I love to hear from you! 💞


	8. Of Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader searches for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Another chapter, one of the last ones.  
> I think one, or two more are ahead of us ❤️

To say Vader was angry was an understatement. He was furious, and he made sure everyone who had passed him knew about it. He had searched for the bounty hunter everywhere, and he was nowhere to be found. His ship was still here, so he couldn't have gotten far, and yet the Sith couldn't feel his presence. He tried reaching out to him with the Force, but it was as though Boba wasn't on the Executor. Which was ridiculous, where else could he be?

So Vader kept searching, for Kriff knows which time passing the same corridor, once again making everyone scramble up against a wall from the fear of the very sight of him. It seemed like everyone saw just how foul his mood was, it never ceased to amaze him, just how did they know this.

He once again went inside the hangar to see with his very own eyes that Slave I is just where Boba had left it when he arrived at the Executor quite some time ago now. The ship was still there, still empty, and the bounty hunter was still missing. Vader could feel the anger boiling in him. There weren't many places one could hide in on the ship, and he had checked every single one of them. Either was Boba constantly a few steps ahead of him, changing his place all the time, or he wasn't on the Executor at all. No matter how impossible that was, the Sith needed to start taking this into consideration.

He cursed himself for this stupid fight they had. Actually, it wasn't even a fight in his private opinion. He had just made a comment, and he never suspected that Fett will react the way he did. Of course, the bounty hunter liked being praised, but he had failed the task he was given, what was Vader supposed to say? Congratulate him?

Still, the Sith did feel bad about it, and he would have apologized if Fett hadn't just fled. Whether the mission he had given Boba should, or should not be failed, it just wasn't fair to blame their relationship for it. And he will make his bounty hunter aware of that the second he finds him.

"Lord Vader" he stopped abruptly and looked at the officer who dared to stop his task.

"What is it?" clearly the man himself wasn't planning to start the talk. He looked as though he could pass out any moment, and the Sith just didn't want to deal with this right now, he had his other, more private affairs to take care of.

"It's abut the mission. The squad we have sent" his voice was shaking, and the Force was filled with the man's fear.

"What about it?" Vader snapped.

"It failed, my Lord"

"Failed?" he repeated with an utter disbelief "How could it fail? You were supposed to attack the base with one squadron, and let them be killed. How could it fail?!" was everything going to not work out now? He really hoped that the stormtroopers were at least capable of this kind of mission. 

It was a genuinely easy plan. Send a squad for a slaughter, then send another one. The Rebels would be sure that it's just another small group, defat them, and then the Empire could attack with bigger forces, taking them by surprise. Just what could not work in this? He highly doubted that the stormtroopers actually managed to take on the whole Rebel base.

"It's all because of the bounty hunter" the second the officer said that Vader dragged him closer by the Force, clearly startling the man.

"What bounty hunter?" he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Fett, my Lord" he managed to choke out "The Commander hired him to help them. I swear I didn't know..." he kept rambling, but Vader just stopped listening. Only one thing actually mattered to him right now.

"And where is Fett now?" he snapped, stopping the officer's words.

"In the base, I think. The Commander said, they'd managed to escape, because he turned himself in"

Vader could swear he felt his heart stop. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't take it. He couldn't lose someone so very close to him, not again.

Guilt flooded his whole mind. All he had to do, was to be a bit more understanding when they had talked. He knew the Rebels weren't that easy to catch any more. They were growing stronger and smarter. Hiding themselves better and better. He knew that and yet he made Boba take the blame, throwing their private relations in his face.

"Change of plans. We are attacking the base. Right now" the officer looked even more startled. His eyes widening, but no words of protest left his mouth.

Although Vader could feel, he did want to say something. It didn't matter. He won't change his mind.

Nothing will stop him from getting his bounty hunter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vader is going to bring his sweetheart back 😍

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any remarks, let me know!


End file.
